Shiori Gets Even
by YinYangofthePeaceCircle
Summary: Made for dragonmastrcrashrokz's contest on deviantART. Chi's unmentionables go missing, and a very special friend helps her get even with the culprit.


_Shiori Gets Even_

* * *

Chisette slowly woke up, yawning slightly. A soft, excited mewl sounded from above her bed.

Chi looked up, and saw her small, black, pig-tailed kitten, Shiori, perched ontop of bedpost.

"Hey, Shiori," Chi smiled sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"Mrrow," Shiori explained, jumping onto Chi's head and kneading the Smurfette's black hair with her black paws.

"Silly kitty," Chi laughed.

"Mew rrrrr," Shiori half meowed, half purred.

"Almost time for breakfast," Chi smiled, sitting up and gently pulling Shiori off her head. "Let's go."

"Rrrrrr, rrrr," Shiori agreed excitedly.

* * *

A few hours later, Chi was storming around the house. "HEFTY! GODDAMMIT, WHERE ARE ALL MY UNDERWEAR?!"

"How the hell would I know?" Hefty shot back.

"I NEED A BRA! THIS ISN'T FUNNY, GIVE THEM BACK!"

"I swear, I don't know, okay?!"

"Mrrr," Shiori mewled.

"Not now, Shiori," Chi sighed, waving the kitten's mewls away.

"RAOWWR!" Shiori hissed fiercely, clawing at Chi's dress.

"WHAT, Shiori?!" Chi demanded, gently shaking the kitten off.

"Mrrmrr," Shiori mewed, jumping onto a shelf and pawing at a book on a shelf.

"What?" Chi walked over. "Shiori, there is no way in HELL I'm reading you Brainy's Quotations before bed. That's just torturous."

Shiori shook her black head in annoyance, and then used her front paws to pull the book off the shelf. It fell open onto the desk with a clatter. "Rwowr!"

"Fine, ONE quotation," Chi sighed, reaching for the book. Shiori rested her head on her paws in the kitty version of a facepalm before batting Chi's hand away.

The kitten made a good effort and at last managed to close the book. When she'd done so, she pawed at the name embossed on the cover in bronze.

"Yeah, Shiori. Brainy's whacked, I know. Look, I have to find my-"

"MRROOWWWLL," Shiori yowled, using her claws to scratch slightly at the name. "ROOOWWLL."

"You mean..." Chi paused as it sunk in. "THAT SNEAKY LITTLE PERVERT!" Chi glanced at her kitten, who now had a proud kitty smirk on her face. "You know, Shiori... You just might be able to help me pull off the perfect revenge."

Shiori purred.

* * *

Chi slunk quietly over to Brainy's house; she didn't want to alert him to her presence. She peeked into his open window, and sure enough, a large pile of Chisette's- and the other village female's- unmentionables were piled in a corner.

"What a night!" Brainy was saying to himself. "And I even got some of Aiko's things and she didn't notice! What a NIGHT."

Chi growled softly and glanced down at her bag, carrying her weapon of choice. "Mrroo."

"Shhh," Chi hushed the kitten, reaching into the bag and rubbing her ears. "Be quiet, Shiori! We don't want him to know we're here."

Brainy got up and headed into the bathroom. Seeing her chance, Chi carefully pulled her black kitten out of the bag and placed her on the windowsill. "Hurry, remember the plan!" Chi hissed, nudging the kitten's black rump.

Shiori gave an almost silent mewl of conformation before dashing off into the room. She pranced along the bookshelves, rolled around on the dresser, and made sure to rub her shedded fur into every pillow and sheet on Brainy's bed.

Brainy sneezed, and the toilet flushed. Shiori gave the room a final lap, then raced back to the window and jumping onto the sill.

The door opened just as the tip of the black kitten's tail disappeared out the window, and Shiori dropped into Chi's arms.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Brainy began sneezing hard without stop, all while trying to form words. "I-I-IT M-M-M-MUST B-BE TH-TH-THAT S-S-ST-STUPID C-C-CAT!" Brainy sneezed, desperately trying to make his way to the window. "CH-CH-CHI!"

"That's what you get, Brainy! Mess with me, and Shiori gets even!" Chi cackled madly, turning tail and racing back to Hefty's. She knew she'd pay for the prank later, but it was worth it.

* * *

"Great job, Shiori!" Chi smiled, hugging her kitten when they were safely huddled in their bed.

Shiori purred.

She liked getting even.


End file.
